Interamoris Lacrimae
by mformalfoy
Summary: Peminum ramuan akan kehilangan rasa cinta, bahkan tidak akan merasakan cinta disisa hidupnya. Perjuangan Hermione untuk melupakan dan menghapus rasa cintanya pada Draco. Berhasilkah Hermione? “Jika bahagiamu bersamanya, pergilah. Tapi jangan siksa aku untuk melihatnya”


**Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Interamoris Lacrimae**

**By mformalfoy**

_Mungkin, suatu saat kau kan mengerti. Mereka juga akan mengerti. Mengapa aku sampai melakukan hal ini. Begitu susahnya meghilangkan dirimu dari ingatanku. Bahkan mantra Obliviate pun tak cukup mampu menghilangkan ingatan dan kenangan tentangmu. Aku Lelah. Aku Lelah ketika aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkanmu namun alam bawah sadarku selalu mengujiku, menampilkan wajahmu serta kenangan-kenangan baik maupun buruk yang berhubungan denganmuketika ku menutup mata. Ya.. bahkan dalam alam bawah sadarku kau selalu menghantuiku. Dalam tidur ku pun aku masih merasakan sakitnya. Sakitnya ketika kau memilih pergi. Hal ini membutku membenci diriku. Otakku seakan memiliki hatinya sendiri._

_Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tidak tau dan tentu saja tidak ingin tau apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupanmu. Aku sengaja menjauhi hal-hal yang berhubungan denganmu. Bukan kebencian. Bukan permusuhan. Bukan juga rasa dendam. Melainkan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri. Aku terlalu lemahuntuk menghadapinya. Aku harus membuat perisaiku sendiri. Rasa sayangku yang terlalu dalam membuatku lemah, bahkan sedikit saja guncangan darimu dapat meruntuhkan perisai yang selama ini kubangun._

_Apabila bersamanya kau merasa bahagia, pergilah. Aku melepaskanmu karena kau takterlihat bahagia denganku. Bahagialahbersamanya. Tapi aku mohon, jangan siksa aku untuk melihatnya. Biarkan kututup mata dan telingaku. Sayang tak harus memiliki katanya. Benar. Hanya saja aku tak tahan akan sakitnya._

_Jika kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia. Jika kau sakit tentu aku juga merasakan sakit. Jaga kesehatanmu, aku sering memperhatikan kau sering terkena flu. Mintalah vitamin di Madam Pomfrey. Jangan terlalu keras belajar untuk ujian OWL, aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Jika Mr. Malfoy membuatmu kesal, pergilah bersama temanmu, lakukan hal-hal menyenangkan yang dapat membuatmu melupakan masalahmu. Jangan lupa ajak lah Mrs. Malfoy jalan-jalan. Hanya kau yang diamiliki. Banyak tempat, makanan dan berbagai hal yang belum sempat kutunjukkan padamu. Mungkin suatu saat ketika kau baca surat ini, aku sudah bukan Hermione yang dulu lagi. Yang selalu hangat, mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, selalu ada jika kau butuh dan akan selalu menerimamu kembali dengan kebaikan dan keburukanmu. Mungkin kau tidak akan mendengar "Asalkan kau mau berubah" seperti biasanya. Tenang saja, akupergi agar tidak mengganggu kebahagiaanmu. Akutakut pada diriku, aku tak bisa mengendalikandiriku. Be Happy, Draco Malfoy. I Love You._

_ Someone Who Will Always Accept You_

_ Completely_

**_ HG_**

-o-

Bulir-bulir kristal bening membasahi pipiku. Sudah berapa kali aku mengingkari janji. Janji yang aku ikrarkan pada diriku untuk tidak lagi meneteskan air mata hanya karena Malfoy. Aku taktahu mantra apa yang dirapalkannya padaku. Setauku kekuatan Amortentia tidak sedahsyat ini. Tidak semenyiksa ini. Aku memasukkan perkamen tadi ke dalam kotak merah bertuliskan DH. Draco-Hermione. Hanya sebentar, entah mengapa begitu susah dihilangkan. Bahkan lebih susah dari 3 tahunku bersama Victor Krum.

Kubuka lagi buku hitam bertinta merah yang kudapatkan di Ruang Kebutuhan tadi. Bahan-bahan untuk ramuan ini sedikit, hanya saja sangat susah didapatkan. "Hmm pantas saja banyak penyihir memilih hilang akal bahkan nyawa hanya karena putus cinta" pikirku.

**Interfectorem Amoris Lacrimae atau Interamoris Lacrimae (Ramuan Penghilang Rasa C**inta)

_Khasiat : Melupakan kenangan bahkan rasa cinta. Segala hal menyangkut pasanganmu akan hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya rasa cinta. Menghilangkan rasa cinta, membunuh rasa cinta._

_Peringatan : Hasil yang didapatkan berbeda-beda tiap orangnya. Semakin besar niat anda melupakannya, maka semakin tinggi tingkatkeberhasilan dalam melupakan. Hati-hati dalam pengunaannya. Segala hal ada resikonya. Cinta yang hilang bukan hanya cinta untuk orang tersebut. Melainkan peminum ramuan akan kehilangan seluruh rasa cinta. Tidak akan pernah merasakan cinta di sisa hidupnya. Jadi sebelum meminumnya, pikirkanlah terlebih apakah anda sanggup tidak merasakan cinta disisa hidup anda?_

_Penawar : Belum Ada_

_Bahan :_

_\- 3 helai rambut Unicorn_

_\- 3 tetes air mata kebahagiaan_

_\- 3 tetes air mata kesedihan orang lain (diwajibkan air mata ketika patah hati)_

_\- 2 tetes air mata Flowerina Dungus_

_\- 2 tetes air mata Yacobus Flirthus_

_Semua bahan dicampurkan ditambah 2 tetes airmata pribadi yang bersangkutan dengan subjek. Pencampuran bahan dilakukan pada bulan Purnama (Bulan Penuh)._

"Tidak akan merasakan cinta disisa hidup? Baiklahtidak megapa. Memang itu yang ingin kurasakan. Seandainya cinta tidak semenyakitkan ini." Pikirku. Hari ini Bulan Penuh. Berarti Hermione memiliki 15 hari untuk menciptakan Ramuan Leift tersebut.

-o-

Haiiii udah lama ga lanjut bikin cerita. Hehe aku kembali dengan cerita lain. Padahal yang lama masih terbengkalai huhuhh T.T

Cuma cerita sih, masih abal-abal dan dipengaruhi mood.

Author lagi pengen buat cerita sedih-sedih patahhati gini hehe. Seandainya di dunia nyata adaRamuan macam ini haha author sangatberimajinasi . seandainya beneran bisa Obliviate dia dari otak. Lagi tidur muncul di mimpi, buka Insta* ada dia, kehidupan sehari-hari ada dia. Udah hamper gila author usaha lupain. Pada akhirnya cuma bisa unfollow dan block, karena emang udah gak sanggup lagi liat orang yang disayang bareng orang lain haha sakit banget yess minceu. Udah gitu nanti doi ngiranya kita benci ya kan padahal kebalikannya deng. Karna kita sayang, kita tau diri dia udh ada yg punya jadi pagarin diri dengen pergi menjauh dengan rasa ini yuhuuu.. Btw bagi kalian yang ingin kritik dan saran, tolong review yaa.. saran buat Cerita kedepannya gimana atau boleh juga saran biar bisa menghilangkan rasa sayang ini hehe (rada geli ngetiknya). Tapi beneran deh, curcol dikit author baru ngerasain sayang bodo sebodo bodonya sama orang kayak gini. Akunya masih, doinya udah berpaling ke orang lain. Jadi mikir, apa author dicekokin Amortentia ya sama doi?


End file.
